Sins of a Boy
by Miss Queen B
Summary: The life of Jake from his abusive childhood, surviving the Dead World to his tragic, bloody death. It's hard to tell what is happiness when all you feel is great sadness and pain. Part Two up! Please R
1. Part I: Dawn

**Author's Note: Out of all my characters I like Jake the best so I've decided to write a short story about him and what happens to him before and after the Zombie invasion to his tragic death. Sorry for the long wait, I know I told you I'll post this story up two weeks after my last one but I started working and my job is taking up most of my days. **

**Sorry to say this but there won't be any Dead activity in this first chapter since this is just telling you what happened to Jake before the Dead took over the world. **

**Warning: This story will be very dark in both gore, blood, insane and the violence. I must warn you this first chapter will be very uncomfortable to read because there will be scenes of rape, child abuse and attempted to commit suicide. You've been warned so I don't want to read a review saying I shouldn't have typed this up or get reported or something like that. **

---------------------

**Part One**

**Dawn**

**1**

_Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you've ever felt–Kristen's Quotes_

_Tears ran down her cheek as she held onto what was left of her of tank top. Her lips were busted open, her right eye was swollen shut and there was a large hand print tainted red on her cheeks. Some of her fingernails were torn off leaving the tips to bleed and dime size droplets to fall on the sidewalk. Her arms were bruised and raw, there were bite marks on her neck that were deep and nearly tore some flesh off. Her hair that she worked on for hours was a mess that hanged over her eyes with little strands plastered onto her face. _

(Why, why, why did he do this)

_It started out as a harmless date. A date with HIM, the boy she had a crush on for more than two years now. He was a tall, handsome, strong young man with bright red hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes you've ever seen. Every girl in her school liked him and wanted to go out with him including herself. She thought she didn't have a chance to go out with him since he was eighteen, popular and has many, many admirers and she was only sixteen, somewhat of a geek and wasn't much when it comes to sex appeal. Yet somehow, she spotted him staring at her with that wonderful, pearl white smile. She smiled back, shyly, while holding her books close to her chest and started shivering when he walked over to her. _

"_Hey" he said, and the rest was pure nightmarish history._

_She wore her favorite outfit for her big date on Saturday. Her tight blue tank top with a silky white blouse that went down to her knees. She wore her hair up in a fancy, curly ponytail, put on a little bit of make up and top it all off with her favorite necklace that had a butterfly pin on it. The phone was ringing off the hook from her friends who wanted to know what she was wearing, where she was going with him and will she kiss him on the first date. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror then giggled because she still couldn't believe she was going on a date with Zack, the most popular teen in high school. That kind of excitement made her jump up and down in joy. She felt bad because her mother didn't approve of this little "date," she literally spit out the last word in her face. Dating was a sin and will be punished greatly if she went through with it. _

_She didn't care what her mother thinks. Everything was a sin in the old woman's eyes and she'll be damned if she had to stay home and pray to wash the dreaded "sin" away because her mother wouldn't stop screaming and yelling at her not to go. Oh, how she wishes her other siblings were home so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother on her special night._

_She looked at the clock, it was 7:30 in night and he will be here at 8:00. He told her they were going to go see a movie and maybe just go to the park and talk for a little bit. Or so she thought. _

_It was supposed to be romantic._

_There was supposed to be love in this date. _

_There was supposed to be a future of her with her new protective boyfriend that will be there for her in life. _

_But it wasn't, there was no love or a happy future for her. He ruined it. _

_HE RUINED IT._

_She could tell there was something wrong when they pass the movie theater and continue down the road to an unknown area surrounded by trees and where there was no one for miles. She heard the sound of the car door locking, trapping her in with HIM. In one move, he was all over her, covering her mouth with his in a fiery kiss. She pushed him a way. _

"_What are you doing" she asked. "I thought we were going to the movies" _

"_Isn't this better than the movies" He grinned and started to kiss her again. _

"_Stop" she said, pushing him away. "Stop, please" _

"_Just relax" he said, advancing her again with more kisses and now groping. _

"_I said STOP!" She pushed him away causing him to hit the roof of his car. He hissed in pain as he grabbed the top of his head with his hand. She unlocked the door and only took one foot out of the car when he grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her back in. _

"_STUPID BITCH" he said, and slapped her across the face. _

_The side of her lip started to bleed as he grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her into the back of the car. She kicked and started to claw him with her finger nails. _

"_LET ME GO, STOP, STOP, PLEASE" She screamed. "PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LET ME GO" _

_She was punched right in the eye causing her vision to go blurry for a minute. _

"_SHUT UP, YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW" He holler while choking her even more and shaking her violently. "YOU SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS OR I'LL KILL YOU" _

_Her tank top was torn, revealing her exposed chest to the boy then she could feel the blouse being ripped off. Tears ran down her cheeks and tried one more time to fight back by clawing him in the arms that was holding on to her neck. The boy hissed again when the nails pierce his flesh letting a small trail of blood to run down to his hands. She was release from his grip only to be slapped and punched in the face again. _

_The last thing she could remember was covering her eyes, screaming and pain._

**2**

_The car stopped five blocks from her house, the door opened and she was pushed out onto the street. She laid there on the ground, shaking until the car screeched away and disappeared into the dark night. She lifted herself up and sniffed up the blood that was clogging her nose. Holding onto her torn tank top, she started walking home. _

_She thought the nightmare was over once she was safely inside her house and locked up into her room. But instead . . . _

_She opened the door to find her mother sitting on the couch reading the bible, the only book she ever reads. For a second, the girl thought about her sisters, they were lucky enough to get away from their mother after marrying young and going against their mother's wishes to never marry. To her mother, boys only want one thing and that they were nothing but tramps to fall for them. Her younger brother had it a bit easier since her father always takes him out so they wouldn't have to deal with them and mother's problems. _

_She wasn't always like this. After her last child was born, she found life to be boring for some reason and started to join clubs to past the boring days. She accidently joins a cult and was brainwashed with the leader's religion beliefs. Although, they managed to get her back before she'd harms herself in any way she was never the same again. _

_Her mother took her eyes away from the book and stare at her daughter with wide eyes. _

"_Mommy" The girl cried, shaking as if she was just in a blizzard. "He-he-he . . . " She couldn't say the word that awful word that she wished it didn't happen to her. _

_Her mother deceases the space between them by slowly walking over to her with her mouth slightly ajar and lips trembling from the horrible and rather disgusting site. _

"_He-he-he . . . attacked me and I try to get away but-" Her sentence was cut off when her mother slapped her across her already raw cheek. _

"_YOU TRAMP" Her mother shouted at the top of her lungs. She grabbed the broom that was leaning against the corner of the room and started beating her with it. "YOU FILTHY TRAMP!"_

"_MOMMY" She screamed while covering her face with her arms. _

"_You slut, I told you boys only want one thing, I told you, I TOLD YOU!" Her mother screamed while more and more hits connect with her daughter's body. "You awful, filthy whore, sinning WHORE!" _

"_MOMMY, STOP, PLEASE" The girl cried. _

"_Yes, cry like the little baby you are, cry, cry, it's all your fault by going after the boys with lust in your mind" her mother shouted, threw the broom across the room and grabbed her daughter by the hair. "Get up, you whore, GET UP, YOU SLUT!" _

_The girl continues to cry as she was dragged yet crawling down the hallway and over to the bathroom. Her face was pressed hard against the bathroom carpet and heard her mother turn on the bath water. "Get up, you need to wash, wash those drastic sins away from your body" Her mother said. _

_The next thing the girl knew she was roughly pushed into the hot steamy water and screamed from the burning sensation running through her skin. The water was so hot she felt like she was in an oven. She tries to keep her face above the water but her mother grabbed hold of her head and slammed her face deep into the tub that her nose hit the bottom. She started to fight back when she could feel herself drowning by hitting and smacking her mother in the face blindly with her hands. Her mother pulled her face out of the water and tossed her a wash cloth. _

"_Scrub, you little filth, scrub away your awful sins" her mother said, while getting another washcloth and started scrubbing her daughter's back roughly. _

_The girl screamed only to be slapped in the face again. "SCRUB, DAMMIT, SCRUB!" _

_Her mother stops when her daughter's skin started to bleed and she left her there in the tub for the rest of the night. The girl was too afraid to move from the tub. Very afraid. _

_Two weeks later, her mother was sent to a mental hospital for her disturbed and violent behavior toward her kids. Her father was left to take care of her and her younger brother and never remarried. _

_Nine months later, the girl at the age of seventeen gave birth to a son. _

_She named him Jake. _

**3**

He was odd.

That was the only word kids use to describe the boy.

He was odd.

To the school and those who knew him found him to be very odd. He stuck out like a sore thumb to his fellow peers but to him he couldn't understand why they would call him odd. After all, at the age of eight like many boys and girls they were all odd to other odd people. Yet he was different; a different type of odd that didn't fit in with the other odd eight year olds.

He sat there, alone, at the small little yellow table in the furthest end of the classroom watching the kids play and have fun and live a normal life. A life he longs forever since he was old enough to understand life and happiness. He wanted to go over there and have fun, but today was arts and crafts and his mother didn't want him to go near anything like that. Part of him thought it was ok since even if he did join his classmates would make fun of him for his odd behavior and his albino-like complexion.

He was very pale even for his white color skin with faded red hair and pale emerald eyes. He wore bright colors to help brighten up the paleness of his face with a gold chain that had a small gold Cross on it.

"Here Jake, have a book to read" The teacher asked.

Jake lifted his head off the table and looked at the book his teacher had. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to read that book" he said, in a very quiet tone.

The teacher and even the students stopped what they were doing to look at him. "You're not allowed to read a Harry Potter book" The Teacher asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, my mother told me that Harry Potter is a sin because it's dealing with witchcraft and the creator of this sinful book will one day burn in hell" he said.

Many of the students gasped. "Oooh, he said the "H" word" a little blonde with pigtails said, laughing and pointing at Jake.

While the other little girls covered their mouths from sheer shock and the boys laugh and snicker, the teacher grabbed Jake's hand, squeezing it very hard, and pulled him out of his seat. "Get out of that seat, mister, and go to the principal's office. We don't need that type of language in this class."

As he was walking out of the door, a boy threw a cup ful of watery red paint at him. He stood still as red water ran down his back, soaking into his shirt while the entire class laughs at him.

"Robert, go to a corner, NOW" The teacher shouted at the boy who threw the water at Jake.

Jake ran out of the room, leaving a red trail of water. He walked down the long, cold hallway while staring at the windows to the outside world. It was another bright, sunny day in Yuma with temperatures reaching up to the triple digits again. He was somewhat glad that summer was coming so he didn't have to deal with the kids again. Somewhat.

When he got to the Principal's office, there were two kids already there, sitting on the chairs and waiting to be seen next. One of the boy look like he was ten years old with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other boy looks like he was twelve and Jake wondered what happened to him since the boy was crying, had a black eye and holding a bloody tissue paper on his nose. Jake didn't bother saying hi to either of them and sat down and stare at the floor.

After a while his neck started to hurt so he lifted his neck and looked behind him to see what was taking the Principal so long to see him. Through the mirror of the office he saw the Principal yelling and showing a file, probably a permeant record, to a girl that was also twelve years old. A woman walked out of the office and left the door crack and Jake could hear what the two were arguing about.

"This is the sixth time in three weeks that I have to call your parents about you fighting and beating up kids."

"He started it, he should have known better then picking on my friend" the girl yelled.

"I don't care who started it, this is not welcome in our school and very unladylike of you, Miss Bianca"

"So I get in trouble for something he started and he gets off free as a bird, that's a load of shit!" the girl shouted.

Before the principal could explode, the door was shut by one of the other teachers. "Don't think this little nose bleed will stop me from taking your lunch money kid with your little friend gone you have no one to protect you." the boy with the bloody nose said.

Jake was surprise that the other boy didn't say anything to the bloody nose boy. He just sat there for a minute then smile when the girl storm out of the office, slamming the door behind so hard that the sound echo throughout the hallway, then walk over to the boy with the bloody nose.

"I'm suspended for two days because of you but if you dare touch my friend again, not only I'll break that nose of yours I'll laterally make the last month of the year a living hell for you" she said, then walked off.

The boy smile and ran off to catch up with his friend. Jake stared at the twelve-year-old who pulls the tissue away from his nose to see if it stops bleeding or not only to have two thick drops of blood drip on his shirt.

"What are you looking at" the twelve-year-old asked in a harsh tone.

"Sorry" Jake said, looking at the floor again.

**4**

The Principal left him off easy, instead of calling on his parents, he just said he just have to clean the chalk board for his teacher for the next two weeks. But still, he knew he was in trouble when he comes home with a red stained shirt. It had to be red of all colors. He frowns at this as he waited for his Aunt to come pick him up after school. As he waited, his peers were walking past him on their way to the bus. Some of them pushed and kicked him and called him a "Harry Potter Hater" for saying the book should burn in hell.

(_I wish they didn't call me that_) he thought. How can he be a Harry Potter Hater when he has never read the book before?

He heard a car honking and looked up to see his Aunt waving at him and he ran over to the car. The door opens revealing a few of his many cousins. Thirteen years old Kevin, Kevin's little five-year-old sister, twelve-year-old Andy, and little Anna of ten. He squeezed himself into the car and slammed the door.

"How was school" his Aunt asked, while taking off, not even noticing or caring that his shirt was stained red.

"Ok" Jake said, staring out the window.

"Mommy, can you turn here, please, please, please, please, can we, please" Anna asked, pointing at the upcoming exit.

"Why Anna"

"Because that's where the book store is and right now they're celebrating for getting the new third Harry Potter book in stores" she said, eagerly, "Can we go, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Anna shut up" Kevin shouted, "For crying out loud, it's this Saturday when they are handing those damn books out not today" Jake's Aunt smack Kevin in the back of his head while Anna started crying which made Kevin's five-year-old sister to cry. Andy started laughing and Jake just stayed quiet for the whole drive.

His Aunt asked him if he wanted to stay at her house til his mother from work but Jake decline so he was dropped off at his house. He stares at the old, wooden, two-story house for a few minutes and curses himself for not going with his Aunt.

His mother came from a medium size family that includes two older sisters and one younger brother. Each of his Aunts and Uncle had four or five children so he had many cousins and most of them were older than him. About three were already in their twenties and starting a family of their own already. Kevin's five year old sister was the youngest and the most favorites of all. Along with his little sister, Kevin had two older sisters, one that was fifteen and one that just turned eighteen. Andy was the youngest of five children with three brothers and one sister. His sister and two of his brothers were the one in their twenties and already moved out and married. Andy found this a little sad because his siblings were gone but with his other brother it wasn't too bad. Anna had three older sisters but unlike the others the age difference weren't that big of a gab. Each of them was only a year apart from one another.

But sadly, Jake was the only child in his family and after that little conversation his mother had with him, having a sibling was out of the question . . .

**5**

_He was only three years old when his youngest cousin was born. Man, he remembers Kevin sighing for the fact that he wasn't getting a brother . . . again, but after seeing his baby sister smiling at him and holding his pinky with her tiny hand he couldn't help but smiles. The baby was such a delightful new addition to the already large family her parents named her Delight. Everybody loved Delight. She was a little angel and brought joy to those all around her. _

_Simply delightful. _

_Jake grew very fond of his cousin since she brought him a little joy in his sad world every time he came over to visit. _

_Everybody loved her . . . well, expect for one person._

_Jake just got home from visiting his Aunt, his older cousins and little Delight to find his mother sitting in a wooden chair just across from the door he stood by. His house was always dark, gloomy and full of Crosses that came in different shapes and sizes hanging on the wall. There were statues and pictures of God all over the tables and no matter where you look there was always a bible. Many, many bibles. _

_There was a bible in his mother's lab with her hands gripping it with dear life. Her eyes were dark as she stared at him with a grim face. Her hair was a mess as usual and he can still see scars from wounds she inflicted on herself. _

_Ugly was the word that Kevin described his mother, Ugly and crazy. _

"_Hi mommy" Jake said, smiling. _

_He was hoping she would smile too and give him a hug but instead she just said. "How was your visit with my Whore of a sister and her disgusting children," in a cold, angry tone. _

_Disgusting was a complement to the three-year-old who has been called far worse from his mother. "Fine, you should really see Delight, she is very . . . delightful" He giggled. _

_He was hit in the face by the thick book his mother held in her hands. He stopped laughing. _

_His mother was shaking in shear terror, "Why did you call that disgusting thing, Delightful, when it's clear as day she will one day be a whore and a slut just like her filthy mother" she asked, "WHY!" _

_She raised her hand, ready to smack some sense into the boy. Little Jake flinches but tried to look brave. "I'm sorry, mommy, I'm sorry" He said, "I don't think Delight will grow up to be a whore" _

"_Well, she will be just like her mother. Her mother did nothing but whore around the streets of this town. Intercourse is a sin, Jake, a SIN! Do I have to remind you again what happens to those who SIN for intercourse or just having lustful thoughts" she screamed through gritted teeth as she stared into the boy's pale green eyes. _

_Jake swallowed, "because they will be punished with a bastard child and be cursed for all eternity just like you are" _

_His mother smiled, a creepy insane kind of smile. "Good and I thought I had to beat it out of you again" She said. _

_As she was walking away, Jake looked down at the floor and whispered, "I guess I won't be having a brother or a sister then" _

_Sadly his mother heard him, ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "What did you say!" she hissed. _

"_Nothing, mommy, nothing" he said, trembling. _

"_Don't you dare lie to me, you sinful boy" she said, "I heard you, you said you wanted a little brother or sister so in other words, you want me to sin and be cursed again. Right, right, RIGHT!_

"_No" Jake said, shaking his head. _

"_YOU LYING DISGUSTING FILTH" She screamed and threw him against the wall. Jake sild to the floor and curled up into a little ball and started to cry. The crying became unbearable to his mother that she picked up the bible and walked away. _

_Jake was alone._

The eight-year-old took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to his old wooden home and opened the door. There just like always is his mother waiting for him to return home from school with the bible in her hand.

"Hi, mother" he said.

His mother tightens her grip on the precious book as she sat there cold as stone in the chair across the room. "Are you wearing _RED_!" She asked.

His pale green eyes widened knowing the beating he had experience nearly daily is about to happen.

**6**

They say in the town of Yuma, the girl who was rape was either a slut or a victim of this disgusting and rather violent crime. But they all agree on two things about the girl: she was pregnant and that she seems to have lost some of her humanity.

It was clear as day when the girl went back to the school a week after the rape. The once pure happy sixteen year old was now pale, depressed and suicidal. She wore long sleeve shirts and a turtle neck to hide the bruises on her arms and neck to the world and herself. Yet, as she was walking down the hallway to her next class . . .

They were all staring at her.

They hated her for what she did.

"How dare she let the police arrest Zack" She heard them whispering.

"Everybody knows she's a whore"

"Zack wouldn't do that to her, he's a good guy. She was just jealous because she wasn't that popular like he was"

"Filthy slut"

"I heard she was pregnant and suicidal"

According the one of the students, she said that the girl ran out of the hallway and out of the school screaming and crying. She felt bad for the girl and said afterwards the girl never came back to school ever again.

The boy, Zack, was arrested three days after the rape was committed and was held on a ten-thousand dollar bail. He claims he was innocent saying what he had with the girl was consensual. There was no rape involved since he was too good of a person to do that kind of thing. He later claims to the Press that the reason the girl was pressing charges on him was because she wanted money since she was going to keep the baby.

Zack only stayed in jail for two days til his rich father bail him out and the trial was set to begin in four months.

During the trial, the girl stayed home, deep inside her room to get away from those who were calling her a whore every time she walked down the street. Her mother wouldn't come near her and called her Filth and force her to wash to bring back what little pure she had left in her. Her sisters were too far away to comfort her and her little brother didn't have a clue what was going on. Her father was the only one that brought what little comfort he could give to his daughter but even that wasn't enough for her to escape the horror of That Night.

The girl would go through many days with little sleep and wouldn't eat anything on her plate. As the weeks past, she would often stare at herself in the mirror and at her swollen belly. While most people would call their swollen belly a blessing, the girl would call it a curse. An awful curse that her mother wouldn't allow her to get rid of.

"That belly, that child of yours, is a curse, a punishment for your lustful thoughts and intercourse" her mother would tell her every time they looked at each other face to face.

Soon the whole situation became too much for the girl to handle and tried to end it by slashing her throat with a kitchen knife. Her father found her just a minute after the cut on the kitchen floor in a small pool of blood. She was still breathing as she clutches onto the bloody knife.

"I...didn't . . . cut . . . deep . . . enough" she said to her father.

Her father wrapped her neck with a towel and called 911. Later on, the girl was taken to the hospital to be treated and they say she was lucky because the cut wasn't too deep but she did lose a lot of blood. They told her that her baby was safe and well, but that only deepen her emotional wounds and her insanity.

She was in the hospital for a few weeks then afterwards she went back to the darkness of her room.

While her belly was growing bigger and bigger, the girl found some sense of remorse and purity when her mother tossed her a bible and told her to read it.

And she did.

And that's when she lost her last grip of her humanity.

How did the news and press know about her private pain and suffering. Well, her father, the only person the girl trusted, told them for a healthy chunk of change.

It was breaking news that happened just two days before the trial was about to begin. The body of Zack, the boy who was accuse for the violent rape of the girl, was found dead near the same spot where the rape had taken place.

The cause of death was by multiple stab wounds to his heart, chest, arms, and genitals. The scene was both gruesome and very disturbing for the people to detail on the news. For a while they thought the girl had something to do with it but the investigators couldn't get enough evidences to convict her.

The murder was never solved.

**7**

Jake pulled his long sleeve down to cover the bruises on his arm from the other people. There was a big crowd at the Barnes and Noble book store and they all came for one reason. To get the latest Harry Potter book even if it means punching someone in the kidney and steal it. Jake watched as his Aunt clawed and pulled some other lady's hair to make her let go of the "precious" book. Anna was crying because she wanted to read the book and Anna's oldest sister was supposed to be watching him but left him at the magazines so she could read Anime books alone.

Jake spotted the same boy he saw that school the other day, holding the thick Harry Potter book in his arms. His blue eyes sparkle as he smiles his crooked teeth's smile. Curious got the better of him and he waked over to the boy who seems to have jumped a little from his presence.

"Is that the new Harry Potter book" He asked, literally bending his neck up because the boy was older and taller than him.

"Yes" The boy said.

"Cool, you must be a Harry Potter fan like my cousin" Jake said.

"No, I hate these books it's just one crappy page after another" He said.

"Then why do you have one"

"I'm staying over at my best friend's house and we needed paper to start a fire to make s' mores."

Jake was stunned as the boy walked past him and ran to the Anime books. He couldn't believe the older kid is going to burn a book he desperately wanted to read. For the next twenty minutes, Jake kept a close eye on the boy, watching his ever move with a goal to save the book in his mind. He peeked behind one of the book's shelf and spied of the ten-year-old who was reading "InuYasha" books with a girl.

The girl noticed him staring at them once and a while but didn't bother saying anything to him. Jake figure she wouldn't hurt him since she was probably in enough trouble after that incident in the school.

Another ten minutes went by before the young pair decided to leave. Jake watched them pay for the book and headed for the door.

"I want my Harry Potter book . . . NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW" He heard Anna shouting from the other side of the room.

Jake shook his head and followed the two out of the book store without getting caught or seen by his relatives. He exits the store with the plan to hide somewhere and spy on the pair when he suddenly came to a halt when the girl was right in front of him with a rather annoyed look.

"Why are you following us" She demanded.

Jake swallowed the huge lump in his throat and started to tremble. "Um . . . um . . . c-c-can I h-h-h-ave . . . the book" He said, tilting his head a little in case she was planning on hitting him.

Instead the girl raised an eyebrow, "If you wanted the book, why didn't you buy one" she asked.

"I-I-I-I wanted to but my mom . . . told me it was bad" Jake said in a low voice.

"Bad?" The girl asked.

"Yeah . . . it's full of evil and will . . . take me to . . . hell if I read it" He said.

The two stares at him for what it seems like a long time til the boy started laughing follow by the girl.

"Who told you that piece of trash" she asked.

"My mom . . . she said that I'll go to hell for reading witch craft" Jake said, remembering the beating he got for having a red stain shirt and didn't even want to imagine the punishment if his mother found the book.

"Well, if the book will send you to "hell" then here, take the damn thing" the girl said, shoving the thick book into his hands. "We'll just find something else to burn"

Jake was a little stunned but a small smile spread across his pale face. "Wow, thank you so much, you're the nicest person in the world"

The two started laughing again and walked away from the little eight-year-old. He could have sworn he heard the girl calling him a "Crazy Ass Bastard" but ignored her.

He stares at the book for a few seconds. He can actually feel it burning the palms of his hands from the evil his mother brainwash him to think.

_Evil_

He couldn't understand why something that brought joy and the excitement of reading to children, teens, and Adults of all ages could be so evil. Maybe it was evil because of the way it makes people act like that commotion that is going on in the book store. He didn't see why people would make a big deal about a boy going to some wizard school to learn (_evil_) witch craft. Of course, he still wondering why people are so obsess with Star Wars and Lord of the Rings.

_Evil, truly, truly evil. _

He wanted to open the evil book to the first page but needed to hide it from his Aunt and cousins. He quickly hides the book behind his back when his Aunt walked out of the store without noticing his presence and place her shopping bags down. She looked over at Jake, smiles without even caring or questioning why he was outside, and went back into the store to get Anna and Anna's sister. Jake stuffed the book into one of the plastic bags.

**8**

_She hid behind a large tree and stared at the no-good evil that cursed her with the bastard child in her belly. He was out all night partying with his friends two days before the trail. Little Zacky wouldn't let this trail and accuse ruin his life of nothing but parties, girls and no doubt, another chance to snatch the pure innocence of another girl. Ignoring the pain and the sickness, she sat out there in the middle of the night for him to leave the party at an old abandon house. _

_With him drinking and doing drugs, it would be so easy for her, despite her condition, to do what has to be done._

_She gripped the sharp kitchen knife, the same one she used when she tried to kill herself, in her hand and started to shake. The knife was still coated in her blood. _

_She closed her eyes and started to pray to give her the strength she needed to send the Evil down where it belongs. _

_Hell._

_Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach made a very painful back flip when she heard his voice. She peeked around the tree and stared at Zack, who was staggering out of the old abandon with a can of beer in his hand, with great bitterness. Burping like the disgusting piece of shit he was, he walked over to a dark-green car that was park the farthest away from the house to get another stock of beer he bought. _

_It was now or never for the girl to strike as she bit her lip hard and slowly tip toes over to the boy who had his back turn. He was singing a sloppy tune to one of his favorite bands as he opened his trunk and slowly reach in to grab the case of beer. _

_She took a few steps closer to him with her eyes getting wider by the minute. _

_She stepped on a twig and Zack stopped dead in his track when he heard the snapping sound. He didn't get to turn around when the girl screamed and charged toward him with the knife in the air. The bright green eyes were all she could see as she brought the knife down and stabbed him in heart. Zack screamed as the knife yanked out of his flesh and stabbed him again in the chest. He fell to his knees and tried to defend himself by grabbing the girl's wrist that was holding the knife. He clutches onto his bleeding chest but couldn't keep his balance so he tried to hang onto the back of the car with dear life. _

_The girl kicked him causing fall to the ground and leaving a smeared bloody hand-print on the car. With the knife freshly coated with the Evil's blood, the girl fell to his knees next to him and stabbed him til blood was literally pouring out from every square inch of his body._

_He begged for her to stop which was ironic to the girl as she bit her lip even harder and tasted blood on her tongue. He dare to beg for his life yet he laughed and hit her when she begged for him to stop during the rape. That boosted her anger and she stabbed him more and more and watched the blood ooze and squirt out of his flesh. _

_He was dead after sixty-four stab wounds and she left him there in a pool of his own blood. _

_The girl threw the murder weapon in a trash can that was a block away from her house and went home to wash her bloody hands. _

_The deed is done. _

_The Evil's in Hell now. _

**9**

His mother stared at him when he walked into the house in the same chair she sat across the room. A small smirk forms on her mouth when she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. It was pretty obvious by the way his arm folded backwards and the slight fear in his green eyes.

Green eyes

Zack had green eyes.

Oh how they glitter that night in excitement while snatching her innocence and purity away from her. She closed her eyes and is taken back to that horrible night where those eyes sparkle and revealed her reflection of her screaming and begging for him to stop.

She fists her hands, feeling her nails digging into her tender flesh as she continues to remember that horrible day . . . the day she was curse.

Why was she remembering that day.

It was the anniversary of when everything changed. When she was punished for lustful thoughts like her mother told her and was cursed with a bastard child that was just standing there with something behind his back.

The door closed and Jake just stood there, shaking in fear. He thought his mother would be taking her daily three hour nap so he could sneak in the book. He felt a lump in his throat and his mouth getting dry by the second. His bruise started to throb a little bit underneath his long sleeve shirt. He swallowed and started to tremble, "hi, mother" he said.

The fragile eight year old noticed his mother grinning in the dim light of the room.

"What do you have behind your back" She asked in a cold, cold tone of voice.

He didn't want to show her his fear. It just made her grin even more. "Nothing" he said.

She grinned, "you're lying to me" she said, getting up from the chair and advance toward him.

He back up against the door and knew his punishment is coming so he closed his eyes and pulled out the book from behind his back and dropped it to the floor. He could hear his mother sucking in her air then the extreme pain of her hand smacking him across the cheek. He fell to the floor but refuse to open his eyes.

His mother scream, "SIN, SIN, SIN!" she screamed and screamed and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH EVIL INTO THIS HOLY HOUSE"

"I'M SORRY, SORRY, IT'S JUST A BOOK" Jake shouted only to be kicked in the stomach.

"A BOOK THAT DEALS WITH DEVIL MAGIC, YOU SINFUL BOY" His mother shouted and picked the book up. She noticed he was looking at her as he curls up in a ball with his eyes still shut tight.

"Look at me, you sinful boy" She said.

Jake shivered and opened his eyes and stared at his mother whose face darkens. His mother started to shake when she stared at the boy's green eyes.

He looked exactly like his father.

"Why do you curse me so much" she whispered to him.

She grabbed Jake by the collar and pulled him up from the floor. "Why, why do you curse me so much" she said.

Tears poured down her eyes as she shook him light. "Oh, why, why, even after I took you to hell, you still cursed me with this blasted, sinful child" she said.

"Mommy, I can't breathe" Jake cried.

"SHUT UP, YOU DEVIL'S SPAWN" she shouted and threw him to the floor.

He fell to his knees and try to crawl away from her until he was grabbed by the hair. He cried as he was dragged over to her. He struggled to get away but his mother had a strong grip on him.

"Why must I be cursed, oh, god, I have been punished for lustful thought when I was a young child but why, why must I be forever cursed with this bastard"

"LET ME GO, MOMMY, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Jake shouted.

In the dim light, he was his mother's shadow holding a rectangle thing in her hand while holding him by the hair. She raised the thing above her and it didn't take Jake long to figure out it was the book the girl gave him.

"Mommy, no, please, stop, I'll be a good boy I promise." He begged and pleaded.

She laughed, "you cried just like that bastard of a father of yours before I sent him to hell."

Everything stopped in his mind. This is the first time she told him about his father.

"There was nothing but pure evil in those eyes and so I sent him to hell where he belongs" She said. "But he still curses me"

Jake was compelled to turn around and face her only to see his mother flinches in shear terror. He felt her hand gripping tight on his hair that he was worried she might tear it off.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES" She screamed and started hitting him repeatedly with the thick book.

Jake didn't have time to cry and screamed when he was swatted in the face and the side of his head causing him to black out.

**10**

A small smile crept up on the side of his cheek as he stares at the mirror what was sitting on the other side of the guest room. It was summer and during the summer his entire family would gather all together, head out to Texas to his grandfather's place and have one big family reunion.

Austin, Texas to be exact.

His grandfather owns a couple of houses near the town's huge lake which he needed when his huge family came by to stay for a week or so. And of course he gets a kick out of his favorite grandchild, Little, lovable Delight who was about to turn ten in a few months. Delight was still as sweet as ever and would probably grow up into a fine young lady with all the boys admiring and going ga-ga over her.

It was too bad he wasn't going to be alive to see those moments.

At the age of twelve soon to be thirteen, Jake had of enough of life and himself.

He could no longer withstand his crazy mother and her bizarre religion behavior. Oh, the beatings, abuse and being called a bastard, sin, and curse was too much.

He felt unloved and hated by his whole family, peers, and life itself.

Oh, the pain . . . why live.

Oh, the sadness . . . why live

Oh, the abuse . . . why LIVE!

His mother had a fit for being force to come down with the rest of the family and ran off to the nearest church to pray. The rest of the family went to the lake to go swimming and watch little Delight being her little delightful way.

Jake stayed at the house and no one seems to notice or care that he didn't go with them.

Oh, the suffering . . . why live

He looked at his complexion and physical being in the mirror. He was so pale, wearing a long sleeve shirt to cover up the bruises and cuts his mother inflicted on him. No bother making excuses for the family about wearing winter clothes in the hot summer because they don't bother asking. There was no color in his hair or eyes and he was so skinny for his age that he can see all of his ribs.

Oh, the loneliness . . . why live.

He took something out of his pocket and stare at it with his pale green eyes.

A single razor laid in his hand with blood already coated on it from last night. Sure, he could easily blast his head off with a gun or use it to kill his entire family then himself but that would be too easy. Where would the fun be if you not inflicting more and more pain on you since you feel like you're immune to it after suffering from it for many, many, many years.

He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the freshly made lines on his arm. They were dark red with a little bit of purple from being slightly bruised. He was only an inch away from cutting his wrist and letting himself bleed to death but that was being saved for his thirteen birthday. He could just imagine it: he would be sitting on his uncomfortable bed with either a black eye or swollen mouth since his mother would always beat him on his birthday. It was a way to punish the "curse" or "sin" from exiting out her belly. He would take the razor out, slowly slit it across his wrist with an insane smile on his face and feel the warm spray of red mist touching his face. Blood would pour and all he would do is sit back and enjoy it til his death arrives.

He shook his head to snap him out of his "wonderful" daydream and place the razor on his pale, tender, flesh and glides it across it leaving a thin red line. It brought a stinging, painful, sensation which brought a smile to his face and repeated the process four more times.

Bubbles of blood started to form in the thin red cuts. They popped letting the blood run down his arm and dripped onto his bed.

Dime size stains started to cover the white pinkish sheets.

Jake grinned.

The pain felt so good, like an addictive drug he was force to try out.

The door opened but Jake didn't flinch or gasp from being caught in one of his "cutting session" He looked up to see Andy walking in and just stared at him. Andy looked at his cousin's blood-covered arm and the tainted razor in the other.

"Grandpa is going to kill you if you get blood on his bed sheets" He said.

"I can wash it out" Jake said, pulling down his sleeve to stop the bleeding.

The stinging, painful sensation appeared again but with Andy standing there Jake didn't grin."what are you doing back so early"

"Policemen were driving by the lake and told everyone to go home. Saying something about strange attacks going on in the East and few in towns that are not too far from here."

"What kind of attacks" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I don't watch the news" Andy shouted, "Anyway, Grandpa is going to start his BBQ early and um . . . well . . . I'm just letting you know"

Jake stares at him for a minute then Andy turned around to walk out the door. "By the way, there's a gun in one of rooms. In case you're ready to kill yourself instead cutting and staining Grandpa's bed sheets."

Andy left leaving Jake alone.

He hated Andy believing Andy would be much happier if he just killed himself instead buying time. He truly hated him.

Jake didn't go down for the BBQ or even leave the room to say goodnight to everyone when everyone was going to bed. He just sat there on his bloodstained bed . . . thinking . . . wondering . . . wishing . . .

...Praying . . .

He could hear his mother praying in the other room. Praying to help her through the curse she was inflicted on nearly thirteen years ago.

He knew she hated him. Greatly.

He hated her as well. Greatly.

His wounds started to throb and could feel the blood still pumping out of those thin cuts.

_(Please, please, please, someone, answer my pray, let those who had hurt me be punished for their awful sins and deeds) _

Jake laid down on the bed and turned on his side to face the window and repeated.

_(Let those who had hurt me be punished for their awful sins and deeds_)

With his wounds still bleeding, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Outside the house, miles away where there was a sign that read "Welcome to Austin, Texas," a car crash into the Welcome sign causing the car to burst up into flames. A man opened the car door and fell to the ground with his hand clutching onto his arm.

He crawled away from the burning car and could no longer breathe. He looked at his wound on his arm. A large piece of flesh was bitten off by some maniac while he was stopping at a Rest Stop a few miles back. Blood started to pour out of his mouth as he took two deep breaths and died instantly.

A minute later, he opened his eyes and started to moan . . .

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: If you want to see Part II: Afternoon of my story which is when the Dead are invading the city and taking over the lands all I'm asking are five reviews. **


	2. Part II: Morning

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait, my mind went blank for a while then I just started my new job so that right there took a lot of my writing hours away from me. So instead of giving you the whole second chapter, I'm only giving you half which mean you're only getting five mini chapters instead of ten like the last part. I also change the title to morning instead of Afternoon like I'd originally planned. **

--------------------------------

**Part Two**

**Morning**

**1**

_Hey God, I really don't know what you mean.  
seems like salvation comes only in our dreams.  
I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme.  
Hey God, can this world really be as sad as it seems  
-Nine Inch Nails: Terrible Lie_

_Even in his dreams, her mother was still there to hurt him in both emotional and physical ways. Oh, he thought a peaceful slumber full of high hopes and dreams of one day being free would take some of the misery away from his life. But no . . . _

_There she was. _

_Standing there in the pitch darkness, empty space of his nightmare with him just a few feet away._

_Such Evil. _

_Such Sinful, Evil. _

_She grinned at him and held something in her hand. Jake didn't have to guess what she was holding in her hand. The blood-coated razor that was pitched between two of her fingers. The sharp edges pierced through her skin causing the tips of her fingers to bleed. The blood made Jake's cuts to pulse and he could feel the warm blood running down to his finger tips. _

_He stood very still, wondering what she was going to do with that razor. The first thought was maybe she was here to kill herself. Oh, how great of a dream would that be to him._

"_So, you like to cut yourself, huh" She asked. _

_The sound of rain drops started to echo in his black world and he looked down and realize he was bleeding from his self-flicked cuts. His long sleeves were drenched in the warm, red liquid and he could still feel more pulsing out of his veins. _

"_ANSWER ME" She snapped, "you like to cut yourself, don't you, DON'T YOU" _

_Jake shook his head even though the truth was leaking out of his wrist. The little white lie made his mother grin even more as she slowly lifted the razor up to her face and glide it down her right cheek. A thin red line appeared with a drop of blood running down to her chin. _

_She didn't flinch or hiss from the stingy pain; it just made her grin even wider. "You haven't answer me, boy. Why must you lie to you own mother." _

_His heart was pounding and he felt like someone was squeezing his throat because it was getting harder and harder to breathe. His mother moves the red-coated razor to her other cheek and did the same thing expect she literally dug the razor blade so deep in her flesh Jake couldn't see it any more. _

_She quickly yank it out causing a small squirt of blood to fly out of her cheek._

_Jake still didn't say anything as he watches the blood from her cheeks rolled down her face and soak into her shirt on her shoulder. He blinks but that was another time for a hand to clasp onto his pale neck. He started to gag when he felt his windpipe crushing from the tight grip with nails digging into his flesh. _

_He was force to open his eyes and stare in the dark brown eyes of his mother. The woman of terror that brought pain to him the minute he was born. Oh, the horror of dark memories begins to fill his mind as his throat crushed even more._

"_So, you think just killing yourself will take those sins away, huh" She asked, "to get away from me, right" _

_He felt like his lungs crushing from the lack of air as he let out a raspy, low, "no" _

"_LIAR!!!" She said and roughly pushed him away and smacked him across the face. _

_He took a few steps back and stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't move, not even his lips were trembling as something warm and wet rolled down his cheek. His fingers gently touch his cheek bone and hiss from a stingy sensation he knew very well. _

_His mother had smacked him with the razor. _

"_Sinful boy, sinful boy, SINFUL BOY" His mother shouted at him and charge toward him with the bloodstained razor._

_The black void of his nightmare form a wall where he couldn't escape from his mother's insane punishment. _

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL YOURSELF AND NOT RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR SINS." She shouted and swung her fist that made contact with Jake's jaw. _

_He fell on his butt hearing the low thump echo in the black backward. Before he could shake his head and try to put his jaw pop back into place, he was hit again and again. The stinging sensation stuck him as thin red slashes appeared all over his face and neck. He held up his hands to defend himself from the beating. _

"_MOMMY, MOMMY, STOP, STOP, PLEASE, STOP!!!" he cried out in pain as his hands were getting cut up by the razor. Drops of blood stared to drip off his hands and onto his cheeks. _

_The bloody razor was dropped to the fell next to him and he was compelled to look at his mother. With cuts all over him and blood spilling on the darkness floor of his nightmare, he faced his mother only to find an insane look in her eyes. She raised her bloody hands and cupped his cheeks. _

"_Wake up, Jake" _

_She started to shake him violently. _

"_Wake up, Jake" _

_His eyes widened and had a bad feeling she might break his neck. _

"_I SAID WAKE UP, JAKE"_

"_Mommy, you're hurting me again" Jake said, feeling her nails digging into his tender flesh. _

"_WAKE UP, JAKE, WAKE UP, YOU SINFUL BASTARD!!!" _

_Jake tried to pull away from his grip but couldn't. "STOP IT, MOM, WHY MUST YOU HURT ME!" _

_WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!!!_

_Jake started to scream, "I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING, IT'S JUST A DREAM, IT'S JUST A DREAM, OH GOD, WOULD SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP" _

His dark dream suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye when someone slapped him across the face.

**2**

He was smacked across the face one more time til his pale green eyes opened up to see his mother, of all people, looking at him. The taste of blood touched his tongue from his new cut at the corner of his mouth.

His mother smacked him again and stood her ground, "I said, wake up, boy"

Jake stared at the bed that had small blotches of blood here and there from his cut up arms as he sat up. He was suddenly grabbed at the arm by his mother and was pulled roughly out of his bed. He fell to the floor, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden awaken and the hellish nightmare, only to be pull again by his mother.

"Get up, you sinful boy, get up this minute." She said, pulling on his arm.

Jake looked up at her when he realizes there was no harsh tone in her voice. It was rather quiet, compose and . . . a little cheerful. What freak him out more was the tiny sane smile on her face and the not so blank eyes.

"I said get up" she said, without rasing her voice.

The twelve-year-old hisses in pain when her hand pressed the cloth of his long sleeve shirt against his fresh slashes for another attempt to pull him up from the floor. After tripping and dragging for a couple of feet, he finally got up onto his feet and was compelled to walk out of his room.

His mother said nothing as she slowly walked down the small hallway to the stairs. Jake started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he thought he heard screaming, police sirens and other source of commotion from outside.

(_What's going on_) he thought to himself.

They past one of the bedrooms that Andy and his older brother, Benjamin (_always goes by the name Benny_) shared. The door was wide open revealing the two brothers in a deep, peaceful sleep. From the looks of it, they've been up pretty late and seem to have snuck in one of Grandpa's bottles of Tequila. Benny, who just turned eighteen, had his head buried underneath his pillow and was snoring and flinching in his sleep. The sixteen-year-old Andy held the empty bottle close to his chest like a doll as he slept on the floor next to bags of chips and popcorn and his Mp3 Player.

Jake could hear his Mp3 player playing with the volume up full blast while wondering why Andy hasn't gotten deaf yet. He could hear the song "Get Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed playing; he could hear it loud in clear in his head. He always felt sick and mentally insane every time he hears just one line lyric from the song because it reminded him of his life, his miserable, abusive, life. His heart started to beat rapidly

It started to bring back horrible memories.

Andy and Benny with their cruel sense of humor would often play the song whenever he was over to visit so they can watch him cruel up in a ball and cry. He would cover his ears, shut his eyes and try to think of a pleasant lullaby to block out the music and the laugher of his cousins.

He hisses in pain again when his mother tightens her grip on his arm as they slowly walked down the stairs. It was very quiet, Jake didn't even know what time it was but it must've been early since he didn't see anyone else awake. He felt like his windpipe clogging up and his heart beating faster and faster by the second. He started to hum the song's chorus but stopped after a few seconds.

Oh great, now the song was stuck in my head he thought as his bare feet touch the tile floor and waited for his mother's next move. He spotted a small mirror hanging on the wall next to him and stared at his reflection. He was so pale. So fragile. So depressed. So different from what he normally sees. The pale boy in the mirror started to grin and gave him an evil wink.

(_Am I losing it_) he thought, looking at the mirror. The person in the mirror winked at him again. It grinned when a thin red cut started to appear on his cheek with a single drop of blood running down the side of his face.

His mother started to pray and Jake lost his words when his mother opened the front door and letting it hit the wall with a low thump. She slowly turned her head to him and gave him a creepy, joyful smile.

"Today is a very special day, My little Jakey" His mother said, in a low, expressionless voice.

If Jake was drinking soda, he would've spit it out from the sheet shock from what his mother said. Never in his twelve years of his life did his mother called him by his name. She didn't call him 'Sin', 'Curse" or a Bastard like before it was just plain Jakey.

"It's a day I prayed for so long" she said but Jake's attention went to all the strange noises from the outside. He could hear the police, the sound of screeching tires, people screaming, and helicopters. The noises were loud but it didn't sound like they were on his street but maybe just a block away . . . but getting closer by the second. She pulled on his arm to follow her through the door and into the outside world. Jake didn't even bother asking his mother if he could get dress or even put on a decent pair of shoes since she wouldn't listen to him anyway. The morning was warm, bright . . . with black oily smoke seeping into the bright sky mixed with orange and a hint of blue. Jake was right there were helicopters in the air circling around the town but this doesn't seem to bother his mother as they walked down the driveway and down the sidewalk.

"Mommy, what's going on" Jake asked, taking deep breath from the undeniable fear he had.

His mother didn't say anything but by the way her head moves it looked like she was looking for something in particular. Jake looked back at the house and bit his lip a little bit. He forgot to close the front door. He turned back to his mother as they continue walking down the sidewalk and over to the end of the street. The minute they stop at the corner, a police car screeched by, missing the two by just a few inches, made a sharp turn causing it to flip over a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. The car burst into flames and Jake nearly swallow his tongue when he heard to policemen screaming.

The doors were jammed and Jake could hear the men banging on the windows to get themselves out. He looks away only to open his pale green eyes and scream when a woman ran up to them with blood squirting out of her neck. The woman fell to her knees and crawled over to his mother who stood very still the whole time.

"Help . . . help . . . " the woman said, grabbing hold of his mother's white grown she was wearing, leaving dark blood hands prints. "They're . . . they're . . . com . . . com . . . coming"

His mother didn't move not even flinch from the gruesome site of the woman with a large piece of flesh torn away from her neck with blood gushing out. Finally his mother calmly pushed the dying woman away from her and smile. Blood poured out of her mouth as she fell to the floor and stopped moving.

Jake screamed.

"I WANT TO GO HOME, MOMMY, I WANT TO GO HOME!!!'' shouted with tears running down his pale cheeks. He tries to pull himself away from his mother's grip but she held onto his arm tighter and tighter til the point her nails pierce through his flesh.

"MOMMY!!!"

His mother suddenly started to twirl him around the street causing him to step into the dead woman's blood. It was warm and slippery. The sheared joy on his mother's face scared him and felt himself urinating in his jeans as if she doesn't see the dead woman or hear the screams of the policemen burning to death in the trapped car.

He suddenly heard a loud, raspy growl and looked down the street where the police car came from to see three people rushing to the middle of the street and looked around for something. Their clothes were stain with blood, and one of them was missing an arm where another had his intestines and part of his liver hanging out with blood pouring onto the street. The third one was a young teenager that was missing the side of his face. His cheek bone and back teeth were showing and his ear looked like it was torn off. The gory horror of seeing the three people distracted Jake from hearing another police car driving up to the scene.

The loud sirens of the police car cause the three people to sharply turn to where they were at. One of them growl as all three ran over to them with their bloody hands out front.

With his jean being stain with his own pee, Jake tries to get away again from his mother but she stood her ground and pulled him in for a tight hug then turn him around so he could see the three blood coated people coming closer by the second.

"Oh, glory day after so many years this curse will be taken away from me" His mother said.

Jake struggled, "MOMMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING. LET ME GO. LET ME GO, PLEASE!!!"

His mother started to hum and swing him back and forth.

"ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY GET YOU" One of the police men shouted.

Jake looked at the corner of his eyes as the two cops rushed over in front of them and started shooting at the three people. They shot them in the chest, arms, and leg but they still came after them at full speed.

"Fuck, why won't they die" one of the cops shouted while looking over at his partner.

"Joe, look out" the other cop shouted.

The one name Joe was tackle to the floor by one of the Dead and was bitten right in the neck. Joe scream as the young teenager with half his face missing grabbed hold of his arm and tore off a piece of flesh wit his blood coated teeth.

"Fuckin, ugly bastard" the cop shouted and was about to shoot the two dead people again when the third one grabbed hold of him from the back and bit him hard in the shoulder. The cop screamed and fell to his knees as the dead person bit him in the neck and tore a piece of flesh off. A mist of blood sprayed into Jake's face as he watches in horror of the two cops being eaten alive.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jakey" His mother said, "Oh, what glory of this day that has finally come"

"What day, what are you talking about, momma" Jake asked with tears still running down his cheek.

She spun his around to face who and hissed, "Judgement Day" with a widen, insane grin.

The little twelve year old's eyes widened as he was force to look at the brutal site of the three dead people eating the two cops' body organs. The stench of fresh blood filled his nose as his mother hugs him one more time.

"Don't you see, Jake, don't you see? Judgement Day has come and in order to be saved I must let "God's senders" eat you."

She hugs him again, "oh you little bastard, once you are dead and gone, I will be saved and will be sent up to Heaven"

The woman, who died just a few minutes ago, started to twitch and slowly raise her head out of the pool of her own blood. The screams of the cops being eaten alive had finally subsided and caught the site of the mother and boy with their eyes. They were just staring at them as they slowly place the bloody flesh into their mouths.

His mother's grip loosens and Jake took this one and only chance to escape. He only took two steps before his mother grabbed him by the arm.

"NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!" Jake shouted as he tries to get away from his mother and the horrible site.

More of those Dead things _(God's Senders_) started to appear with the same condition like the ones that were just staring at him. They were cover in blood and sniffing out the living like dogs. People were coming out of their house to see the commotion and the black smoke of the burning cop car only to scream when the dead chased after them. Although, they slammed the doors, the dead would just use their bodies to ram the door down to get to their living meals.

Jake struggled to get away, "NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"Jake, you must, if you love your mother you will let God's sender eat you so I can be saved and go to heaven" His mother shouted.

"NO, NOW LET ME GO" Jake shouted.

"YOU MUST, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY, YOU SINFUL CHILD"

"LET ME GO, MOTHER, THIS IS MADNESS, THIS IS-"

She slapped him across the face causing spit to fly out of his mouth.

"How dare you mock God, you little bastard, how dare you" His mother said, shaking from fear and anger.

It happened in less then a minute, flashes of past memories of Jake's appeared before his eyes causing him to twitch. All the beatings, yelling, religion, pranks being pulled on him at school, the laugher, oh, the laugher of his peers and his own family, hearing himself screaming and crying for the pain to stop.

(_NO, MOMMY, DON'T HIT ME AGAIN.)_

_(I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, I PROMISE!!) _

_(PLEASE, MAKE THE BAD THINGS GO AWAY) _

_SIN, SIN, SIN . . . YOU ARE A SIN, . . . SIN, SIN, SIN . . . YOU ARE A SIN, . . . SIN, SIN, SIN . . . YOU ARE SIN._

He opened his eyes to see his mother rasing her hand to hit him again follow by the Dead getting up from the floor and dropping the scrapped clean bones of the cops to the street. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the thing that was supposed to kill him on his thirteen birthday.

"SINFUL BOY" His mother said, bringing her hand down for the hit.

Then it struck her in one quick, painful move. Jake struck her in the face with the razor blade strap between two of his fingers. Her lips tremble as her eyes widened from shear shock. A thin red line appeared on her cheek with a drop of blood running down to her chin.

It was just like his dream and what he saw in the mirror expect it was her not him to get the cut on the cheek.

The slashes on his wounds started to pulse again.

To pairs of bloody hands grabbed her by each shoulder. She looked down as her one and only son who had tears in his pale eyes while holding on to the tainted razor blade. With great fear he muttered only two words to his mother, "No more" before pushing her away from him and deeper into the arms of the dead. His mother didn't say a word as she continues to stare deep into his eyes.

"You'll pay for your sins, Jakey, one way or another, you will pay" she said.

His mother didn't struggle or move as the dead bit her in the neck, shoulders, and arms. She didn't scream and refuse to let a whimper escape her lips as flesh started to tear off her body with blood gushing out of the deep wounds. The blood splash on the street next to Jake's feet but he was too scare to move. Her gown was split around the stomach area so the Dead's bloody fingers could pierce a hole in her skin to get to the body organs. Though out her painful death, she never took her eyes off of Jake. Jake stared back making his mother grin with blood pouring out of her mouth. Oh, that grin, the grin she always uses when she goes to one of her insane episodes. Jake finally snaps out of his daze when he heard more growls of the Dead near by.

He looked around as spotted a few coming out of the houses from across the street and growled at him. The woman with the neck wound finally got up on her own tow feet and with her head just dangling by a piece of flesh and what was left of her spine turn her attention to him. He took one last look at his mother who had her arms torn out from her sockets before taking a few steps away from her knowing very well this was going to haunt him.

With the razor blade as his only weapon of defense . . .

Jake fled.

**3**

Kevin's older sister, Sara, held little Delight's hand as they walked down stairs to get Delight a glass of water. Sara was a little annoyed to be woken up this early in the morning since she stayed up most of the night chatting with her friends and updating her Myspace profile.

"Sister, I hear noises from outside" the nine-year-old little girl said.

Sara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed the front door was slightly open, "that's strange why is the door open" she asked herself.

"Maybe mommy wanted to check up on us and went back next door" Delight said.

"No, she would've made sure the door was close." Sara said, taking a foot step over to the front door when all of a sudden she heard a low growl.

Her hand barley touches the door when a man covered in blood came out of no where and tackled Sara to the floor. Delight screamed when the attacker tries to bite Sara but she managed to hold him back as they struggled on the floor.

"SARA!!" Delight shouted and tried help by grabbing the attacker's hair and pulling it with all her might.

Blood from the attacker's neck wound squirted all over Delight's "My Little Pony" t-shirt causing her to scream even more. She was suddenly grabbed by the dead attacker by the arm and was pulled in toward his mouth. She screamed in pain for a split second when the attacker lightly bit her before being pushed away by Sara.

"RUN, DELIGHT, GO GET HELP!!" Sara shouted.

A red shallow bite mark started to appear on Delight's arm as she quickly crawled away and ran up the stairs to her older brother's room. Sara was now all alone to defend herself from the attacker. Her skin and clothes were getting scratched up by the guy's bloody nails as he tries so hard to bit her. Blood dripped from his mouth and landed on Sara's cheek and getting it smeared when the guy scratched her on her face.

She finally kicked him hard in the stomach to get him off of her so she could escape. She turned around and was about to crawl away from the guy jump on her again and bit her hard on the waist. She let out a blood-curling scream when flesh was torn off and continues to scream as a pool of blood started to spread all over the floor.

The attacker was about to take another bite when he heard someone from behind him. He was the only one when Sara heard her dad calling out to them from the outside. At the corner of her eye she saw her dad at the front door. No doubt he heard the screams from next door and went to go check on them.

"SARA!!" he called out.

"Dad . . . run" Sara said, before choking up her own blood.

Her father didn't had a chance to flinch or speak when the attacker abandon Sara's body and attacks her father. The sound of her father screaming was the last thing as she closed her eyes and died.

A second later, Delight ran down the stairs while holding on to Kevin's hand and their Grandfather from behind them with tears pouring down her eyes, "a bad man is attacking Sara" she cried.

Her face was suddenly grabbed by Kevin and was pulled close to his stomach so Kevin wouldn't let her see the site of their sister in a pool of blood.

"Oh god, Sara!!" Kevin shouted as their grandfather ran down the rest of the stairs to check on his grandchild. He kneels down beside her and touch her shoulder when he noticed the door being wide open and people running around in some sort of panic outside.

"Is she alright" Kevin asked, he wanted to go down there but he didn't want Delight to see the blood.

"Kevin, call 911 and wake up the others" his grandfather said, getting up from the floor, "I'm going to get something to stop the bleeding"

Kevin nodded, but his eyes widened when he noticed Sara moving and picking herself up off of the floor. His grandfather didn't notice since his back was turn from him fast pacing through the living room to head toward the kitchen. Sara's head was low with her hair covering her face which made it hard for Kevin to see if she was alright or not.

"Sara, are you o-"

Sara screamed causing Kevin to flinch, Delight to jump and held onto her brother even tighter and for their Grandfather to turn around only to attack by his own grandchild. Kevin didn't move as he heard them crashing into the kitchen, his grandfather screaming and yelling to Kevin to get the others and go to a safe place.

"Shit" Kevin shouted, picked up Delight and ran upstairs before anything else could happen. He first ran into Sara's room where she was sharing with Anna and banged on the door even though it was wide open.

"ANNA, WAKE UP, WAKE UP NOW" He shouted.

Anna nearly jumped out of her bed from the sudden awaken, "what is it, Kevin, what's wrong"

"No time to explain, something bad is going on around here so I need you to take Delight and head up to the attic"

"Why"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS AND DO IT" Kevin shouted.

Anna quickly got out of bed and ran over to Kevin who placed Delight down. Delight clings onto Anna, smearing blood from her bite mark all over Anna's shirt. "I'm so scare, Anna, a bad man bit me and attack Sara"

Kevin pushed them out of the room and into the small hallway and headed to the door that lead up to the attic. "Kevin, can you please tell me what's going on"

"I'll tell you later, just get into the attic while I get the others" Kevin shouted, as he opened the door and pulled on the string to bring down the staircases that lead to the attic. Anna helped Delight climbs up the stairs as Kevin ran to the next room to get Jake.

He ran into the room and shouted, "JAKE" only to realize Jake was gone and there was blood on the sheets. Of course Kevin didn't know the blood came from Jake cutting himself since only Andy knows the terrible secret so he thought another person attack him while he was sleeping.

"Jake!!" He shouted and opened the closet to see if maybe the little red head was hiding in there. He slammed the closet door and ran back into the hall, "Jake, Jake, where are you" he shouted.

He growled when he didn't get a response, "dammit, of all the days for him to be stupid"

"What's with all the nosie?"

Kevin turned his head to see Benny leaning against the door while rubbing his head from the massive hangover.

"Benny, listen, I need you to wake up Andy and head for the attic" Kevin said.

"Why, Andy was just telling me that people are literally attacking other people outside and things are just blowing up and-"

"Dammit, Benny, my sister is dead and all of a sudden she woke up and started attacking Grandpa" Kevin shouted, "they're in the house and no doubt will be going after us if we don't hide!!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to shout" he said, then calmly turned his head and shouted, "Andy, get away from the window and come on, we need to get up to the attic"

"But I want to watch the people get beat up" Andy said, slurring his words. It was obvious he was still a little drunk.

"Now Andy" Benny said.

Kevin shook his head and ran back to his room to get something to defend themselves in case more of those things decided to invade their house. The only thing he had was his metal, sliver, baseball bat but that was better than nothing he thought. He exits the room and rushed over to the attic where Benny and Andy were climbing up the stairs.

"Oh please, take your sweet time why don't you" Kevin said.

"Hey, where's the little dick wad" Andy asked, referring to Jake.

"I couldn't find him" Kevin said.

"Well, that's his lost then" Andy said.

**4**

As if the Dead were letting him have a five second start, Jake ran as fast as he can back to his Grandfather's house before hearing the low thumping of footsteps of the Dead chasing after him. The rough street was unbearable for his feet, feeling the little rocks and sharp small objects pressing against the skin and piercing through. But he couldn't let that slow him down as he races down the street only to see people running out of their housing screaming with the Dead following them.

One of his neighbors only made it to her lawn when her kids, all of them cover in blood and missing a few pieces of flesh, tackle her to the ground and started to tear her apart. The screams were loud and horrible to Jake's ears. He stopped dead in his tracks when car from another house back out from his driveway and nearly ran him over.

"Get out of the way, you stupid boy" he screamed out the car widowed.

He places the car in to drive and head out of the neighborhood while running over as many of the dead as possible.

"Please, don't leave me" Jake shouted but the car didn't stop for him.

Jake watches as the car drove to the end of the street where his mother was being devour only to have another car crash into him. There was a huge explosion but Jake ignores it when he heard the roar and turn around to see one just a few feet away from him. Jake screamed and fell to the street causing the dead to trip over him before crashing to the floor. There was a loud crack as Jake crawled away as fast as he could til he finally got back on his two cut up feet. He looked back that the zombie to see her head twisted only to crack it back in place before turning around and went after him again.

Jake stumbles across his Grandfather's lawn and over to the wide-open door ignoring or not noticing the blood smeared hand print on the door. He slammed the door behind him and locked it only to back away quickly when the zombie started banging her bloody fist on the door.

"GRANDPA, GRANDPA, WHERE ARE YOU" Jake shouted to the top of the stairs. "ANDY, KEVIN, BENNY, EVERYBODY, WAKE UP, I NEED HELP"

He was about to run upstairs when he steps in a pool of blood and heard footsteps coming from the dining room. He turned his head to the left to see one of Kevin's older sister slowly walking out of the dining room. His eyes widened when he noticed that she too was one of those eating things. Her hair was hiding her face thanks to her lower head. She was still in her pajamas which included a white tank top with white comfortable pants that had little flowers all over it. There was a large chunk of meat missing from her waist with blood soaking up almost all of her tank top and pants.

He bit his lip hard, choke a little bit on is his own spit before saying, "Sara" to his older cousin.

Sara lifted her head making her hair slide down her face to reveal her thick coated bloody mouth. From the looks of it she was eating something when she growled showing small pieces of flesh stuck between her teeth and blood dripping down her chin. She was blocking the stairs so Jake ran through the living room with his cousin chasing him. He tripped on his own two feet, banged his leg against the living room coffee table before gaining his balance and head to the kitchen.

He only took one step into the kitchen when he slips on a large puddle of blood and slid across to the other side and crash into the kitchen sink counter. He fell to his knees and tried to get up by grabbing the handle to one of the kitchen counter. Sadly, he just pulled the whole drawer out and dropped it to the floor. The sound of knives hitting the floor echo in his head and cause him to cringe from the sound, sharp, noise.

He felt sick.

He looked back to see what he slipped on only to find his Grandfather lying dead on the kitchen floor with most of his guts torn out of his body. Blood covered most of the kitchen's floor and now there was a smear mark thanks to Jake, himself. The dark blank eyes of the old man stared into his frighten green ones as the reality of what happen finally sank into Jake's mind.

It didn't take him long to realize Sara, his own cousin, did this to their grandfather and . . . oh god, he was practically lying in his grandfather's blood. The warm red liquor started to soak into his jeans . . . such horror such gruesome, ugly horror!!!

Sara popped into the kitchen growling and showing off her red teeth before running over to Jake at full speed. Without taking his eyes off of her, Jake grabbed the nearest utensil that fell out of the drawer. Sara slipped on the blood and was about to crash into Jake when the boy looked away and lifted the utensil he had in his hand in front of his face. The growling stop as Jake's arms gave away from the unexpected weight he felt from holding followed by a sense of warmness forming on his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his cousin lying face down on his stomach. He quickly pushes her off only to see that he had stabbed her in the head with a knife.

With blood oozing out of the freshly made wound from Sara, the taste of vomit filled his mouth. He coughs a little, letting bits of the watery throw up fly out of his mouth and down to his shirt.

(_Great and as if peeing on yourself wasn't bad enough_) he thought as he lean back against the counter and swallow the rest of the stuff. A second later he lean over to the left and started to vomit all over the floor.

The stench of it mixing with the blood made him wanted to puke even more but he tried, even harder this time, to hold it back.

Again it didn't work.

He started to cry a little and star at his dead cousin then at his grandfather then back at his cousin.

"God, . . . I'm so sorry . . . Sara" He said.

The blood from Sara's wound was spreading all over the floor and touch the tips of Jake's fingers. He quickly pulled them off the floor and started to shake them. Small drops of blood splattered all over the counter wall.

He froze when he noticed at the corner of his eyes he saw his grandfather twitching. He slowly turned his head to see his grandfather rolling onto his open stomach and slowly lifting himself off the blood floor.

"Grandpa" Jake trembled, "how-how-how can you still be alive"

His grandfather sharply turned his head and stared at Jake before growling at the top of his lungs. Jake's eyes widened but he felt like he was stuck to the floor or his suicidal mind wanted him to die again either way he couldn't move from his very spot.

He close his eyes and prepared himself for the horrible death like the one he witness just a few minutes ago thanks to his mother but even his eyes wouldn't shut. It was like he has to look at his killer as it crawled over to him in great speed.

He was about to let out an ear bleeding scream when all of a sudden his Grandfather's head busted open with blood flying everywhere including his face and clothes.

**5**

(_Am I in hell_) Jake asked himself then stared at the blood all over him . . .

(_Boy, that's a stupid question . . . but yes . . . I am in hell_)

(_Oh, why can't I just die and burn for all eternity instead of living through this_)

"Jake" a voice called out to him.

_(There's something wrong here when you're saying that at the age of twelve_)

"Jake!"

_(Shut up you stupid voice I already there's something wrong with me_)

"JAKE, for god's sake, answer me!!"

Jake snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kevin with blood splatter all over his face and clothes as well with a bloody metal bat in his hand. Jake just stared at him for a little bit, hearing the sound of more explosions and cops from the outside hell.

"Earth to Jake, HELLO, JAKE WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING" Kevin shouted.

"...am I in hell" Jake asked in a blank tone of voice.

Kevin rolled his eyes "quit acting so strange and get up off the floor. For bloody sake, you're sitting in vomit and blood"

Jake wanted to talk back but he was afraid Kevin would hit him like his mother, Andy or Benny would do so with his head hanging low he picked himself off the floor and waited for Kevin to give him another order.

"Good god, did you pee in your pants" Kevin in disgusted.

"I saw something that terrified me" Jake said, in a whisper tone.

The seventeen-year-old Kevin let out a loud sighed, "other than that, are you ok" he asked.

"Yes" Jake said, still staring at the blood-covered floor.

They suddenly flinch when they heard someone smashing through the door in the living room follow by the growling of the dead.

"Shit," Kevin said, grabbing Jake by the arm, "come on, we got to get upstairs"

Jake didn't have time to ask him why as Kevin pulled him to move causing him to slip in the blood again, but this time manage to regain his balance. He stumbles the rest of the way out of the kitchen and into the living room. He forgot how strong Kevin was at his age, he wasn't one of those skinny ass teens, hell no, Kevin's favorite past time was to lift weights everyday day of the week. Jake didn't have time to flinch or scream when he saw the same dead person ramming her head through the wooden door. She spotted them and hiss as she tried to push herself through the door.

Kevin didn't pay attention to it as he made a sharp turn to run up the stairs. Jake fell to his knees again as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Jake, stop tripping over your own two feet and get up" Kevin shouted over the dead person's roar.

"I could if you didn't pull me so hard" Jake said, slightly annoyed.

The zombie was half way into the house when Kevin literally dragged Jake the rest of the way to the second floor.

"Kevin, where is everybody" Jake asked.

"Shut up and keep up with me" Kevin shouted before hearing the final snapping of the door follow by the low thumping of footsteps of the zombie searching for her feast.

Kevin stopped by next to a door where Jake thought it was a closet full of things only to be wrong when Kevin opened it. It was a closet but there was nothing in it but a thick rope dangling in the air.

They could hear the zombie running up the stairs while snarling and growling.

"Kevin!" Jake shouted, "its coming"

"Shut up" Kevin said, pulling on the rope.

The rope suddenly opened a door on the ceiling with a small case of stairs landing on the floor. Before Jake could ask question Kevin shoved him into the stairs, "climb, you idiot, climb" Kevin shouted.

Jake hit his knee on one of the stairs as he crawled up to the hole in the ceiling. He was literally pushed the rest of the way by Kevin and landed flatly in the dark place only to be pushed again so Kevin had some room to get in as well. Jake turned around to see Kevin pulling up the stairs before hearing a low thud from him closing the ceiling door. It was a little dark with a little fade of light coming from a small widow which made Jake realize he was in the attic of the house. He laid there flatly on his stomach watching Kevin pulling up the rope so the Zombies wouldn't grab it with a sad and tire look in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence for Kevin to catch his breath and try to collect his thoughts.

"Kevin, is that you" Jake heard Anna calling out.

Jake lifted his head off the wooden floor and looked over at the small window that was block by his cousin, Anna.

"Yeah, it's me and Jake is here too" Kevin said, "can you please turn on the light"

Jake's eyes were blinded all of a sudden by a light being turn on and closed them for a minute. When he opened them he saw Anna in her long pink shirt with smeared blood stained hand prints around her shoulder area and waist.

Her eyes widened when she saw the condition Jake was in. "Jake, oh my god, are you alright" She asked, kneeling next to him and helped him up. She flinches a bit from the foul stench of blood, vomit, and pee that were coming off of the little twelve-year-old.

"No," Jake said, trying to hold back the tears, "what in the world is going on" he asked, "I find myself waking up to my mother and . . . and . . . and . . . she took me outside . . . force me to see people . . . eating . . . oh god, . . . other people . . . then . . . then . . . my mom . . . she . . . she . . . "

Jake bursted into tears and sobs as the fourteen-year-old Anna held him for comfort. Her stomach felt like it was tying into a knot from the foul stench.

"Jake, it's ok, Jake, you're safe now" Anna said.

"It was horrible, all I could hear was the screaming and I watched those dead things eat my mom" He said.

"Will you tell that big baby to shut up" A voice in the attic.

Kevin, Anna and Jake looked at the window to see Benny crawling, "we can hear him crying all the outside and literally drowning out the screams and the explosions"

"Leave him alone, Benny, he had a rough morning, we all did" Anna said.

"You don't have to say nothing to him, Anna, Benny just suffering from his first HANGOVER" Kevin shouted in Benny's ears.

The eighteen-year-old Benny screamed and covered his sensitive ears while Kevin laughed his head off. Benny punched Kevin in the stomach, "That's not funny!!!" Benny shouted.

Kevin coughed a little bit, "CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE A JOKE"

"YELLING IN MY EAR IS NOT A JOKE, KEVIN" Benny shouted.

"Why are you guys fighting over jokes" Anna shouted.

"where's Andy and Delight" Jake asked.

"Delight wasn't feeling well so we made her a bed in the corner" Anna said, pointing at the far left corner of the attic. Delight was laying on an old pillow with a blanket tightly wrapped around her body. She was shivering and sweating in her sleep as she sifted her little body til she was facing the wall. "Andy is outside on the room, puking his guts out from drinking too much"

"Some influence you are, Benny, giving your little brother Tequila" Kevin said.

"Hey, it's not my fault he wanted to try it" Benny said, "if I didn't let him he would've told on me"

"What happened to her" Jake asked, finally gaining his composer as he pointed at Delight.

"Same thing that's been going on all morning, dumbass, she was attacked by those . . . people" Kevin.

"Call them dead people or zombies like in the movies" Andy said, crawling into the attic and just laid there on the floor groaning and chuckling from his hangover and upset stomach. "My head's . . . pounding and those screams and explosions from outside is not helping"

The others ignored Andy, "We should thank Delight, if it wasn't for her running to my room about some monster eating . . . (_gulped a little bit_) Sara, we would all have been dead by now" Kevin said, frowning a bit from the lost of his older sister . . . not to mention most of his family.

"I'm just glad she didn't get hurt that bad" Anna said.

"That bad" Jake asked.

"just a few cuts and a shallow bite mark on her arm" Kevin said.

"What I don't get is why she looks so sick" Anna asked.

"She just a little traumatize from the whole event" Kevin said.

Benny chuckles, "I can tell Jake was, something tells me that's not water he spilled all over his jeans"

Jake stood up boldly, "alright, I peed all over myself, you would too if you were dancing in blood and held up as a sacrifice by your own mother because she thought this things were "God Senders"!!!" Jake shouted, literally spitting his Benny's face.

Benny shoved him away causing him to fall back to the floor, "So our crazy Aunt is dead . . . "

"As well as everybody else" Anna said.

"So we're all that is left" Jake asked, lowering his head.

"Just us and my mom and Aunt Emily (_Anna's mother_)"

"It got so bad out there they couldn't make it over here" Anna said, "they're on the roof next door"

"Speaking of that, I need to tell them at we're all alright" Benny said, walking over to the small window and crawl out of it to the roof. The rest of them expect for Jake follows him to the roof til Jake, himself, got up and follow them so he wouldn't be alone. His hand hang low as he steps onto the roof because he didn't want to see the horror of this terrible morning.

"Kevin, my dear, is everyone alright" Jake could hear his Aunt shouting from the house next door.

"Yes, just a few injuries here and there, but we're all cool" Kevin said.

"Speak for yourself" Benny said.

"A hangover isn't an injury" Kevin said.

"How's little Delight" Kevin's mom asked.

"She's doing ok, all she has is a little bite mark, no big deal" Kevin shouted.

"Is my mommy doing ok" Anna asked, since it was only her Aunt out there on the roof.

"Yes, she's just a little shook up about all this" Kevin's mom said, "She'll be fine after a little rest"

"Oh man, look at that guy, he got his head tore off just like it was nothing" Benny shouted in excitement as he was the mess on the streets where people are being chased by the dead.

While Kevin and Anna exchange conversation with their moms, Benny watching the horror unfold and Andy just sitting at the edge of the roof with his head down from the terrible hangover, no one noticed Jake walking back into the attic.

He turns off the light in the attic because the brightness was hurting his eyes and he felt like he needed to be in darkness for a while. He sat in the opposite corner where Delight was resting and pushes his knees up to his chest and started to shake.

He bit his lip hard til he tasted blood; digging his nails into his stained jeans and started to rock himself back and forth. He felt sick and delusional as images of his mother dying flash over and over and over in his mind. He started to shake and just wanted to scream but held it back so he wouldn't get picked on by his older cousins.

For a minute he felt like he couldn't breathe as his depression and bad thoughts started to sink back into his messed up head.

He needed to escape and there's only one way to do that.

He reached into his pockets anxiety to find his "addictive drug" but stopped when the realization clicked inside his head.

He pulled his legs closer to his chest and place his head down and started to weep bitterly.

Jake lost his razor blade . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Wow another twenty pages down. Until next time, see ya. **

**Next Chapter: Part III: Afternoon: Stuck on the roof with no food or water causing everyone to turn against each other. Two secrets are told that pushes Jake to the edge. Is he really a Nothing like everyone thinks he is or is he destined to prove them wrong . . . even if it means killing one of them.**


End file.
